Sculpture
A sculpture was a type of artwork created by shaping hard material into an object. An artist that created a sculpture was called a sculptor. During his studies of Earth, Trelane found Napoléon Bonaparte highly admirable and kept a bust of Napoléon in his castle on Gothos. ( ) Sculptures of the and adorned the wall of the observation lounge on the during the first few years of that vessel's service. (Star Trek: The Next Generation) was a famous sculpture by the Human artist Michelangelo. In 2370, Jean-Luc Picard compared it to Symnay's Tomb for its ability to inspire and affect individuals. ( ) Later that year, Mrs. Narsu's class were working on clay sculptures on board the . Lieutenant Commander Data was also present in an attempt to "work on his imagination". Counselor Deanna Troi suggested he try something more "abstract" after he produced a sculpture of a Federation data PADD. She suggested he sculpt something to do with music, to which he responded by sculpting a treble clef. ( ) The Eventualist movement was a school of classical sculpture. A post-Eventualist, pre-Matoian bronze and triptin sculpture was auctioned at Quark's in 2373. ( ) In 2374, Kathryn Janeway tried to illustrate to Seven of Nine the importance of relaxation and artistic expression by having her sculpt a head made out of clay in the Leonardo da Vinci holodeck program. Seven seemed to find the exercise to be unproductive. ( ) Despite her seeming disinterest in the previous exercise, it seemed Seven may have gotten something out of it, as she had the Borg children that she was caring for, Icheb, Mezoti, Azan, and Rebi, participate in clay sculpting in 2376. She instructed the children to create geometric shapes, but Mezoti instead chose to create a sculpture of her. Icheb asked if she was going to implement a punishment protocol for Mezoti's not following the instructions, but Seven, following the advice of Chakotay, praised Mezoti for demonstrating ingenuity and individuality and told her to resume her disorder. ( ) Gallery of sculptures File:Lion sculpture.jpg|A lion sculpture on Q's throne ( ) File:Farpoint station sculpture.jpg|A life size sculpture at Farpoint Station ( ) File:Zorn sculpture.jpg|A sculpture in Groppler Zorn's office ( ) File:Aster quarters sculpture.jpg|A sculpture in the quarters of Tasha Yar and the Aster family ( ) File:Sculpture in yar's quarters 1.jpg|A face sculpture in Tasha Yar's quarters ( ) File:Sculpture in yar's quarters 2.jpg|A sculpture in Tasha Yar's quarters ( ) File:Dragon sculpture.jpg|A Chinese dragon-like sclupture on Ligon II ( ) File:Dolphin sculpture.jpg|Harry Bernard's sculpture of a dolphin in 2364 ( ) File:Angel I sculpture 1.jpg|A wing-like sculpture on Angel I ( ) File:Angel I sculpture 2.jpg|A sculpture with two birds on Angel I ( ) File:Bird Sculptures.jpg|Two avian sculptures ( ) File:Aster home sculpture.jpg|A sculpture owned by Marla Aster ( ) File:Napean sculpture.jpg|A Napean sculpture depicting a sitting bird ( ) File:Vulcan wall art.jpg|A wall sculpture in Tuvok's office in 2372 ( ) File:Suliban sculpture.jpg|A Suliban sculpture owned by Zobral ( ) File:Pjem_horse_1.jpg|Horse-like creature at P'Jem ( ) File:Pjem_horse_2.jpg|Horse-like creature at P'Jem ( ) File:Akaali_long_animal.jpg|Animal statue on the Akaali homeworld ( ) File:Akaali_gargoyle.jpg|Gargoyle-like statue on the Akaali homeworld ( ) File:Draylan.jpg|Draylan ( ) File:Egg_sculpture,_Vortex.jpg|Egg sculpture ( ) File:Egg_sculptures.jpg|Egg sculptures ( ) File:Bust of Charles Darwin.jpg|bust of Charles Darwin ( ) File:Egyptian_bust.jpg|Egyptian bust ( ) File:Fajos_Egyptian_statue.jpg|From Kivas Fajo's collection ( ) File:Fajos_Buddha_statue.jpg|From Kivas Fajo's collection ( ) File:Fajos_statue.jpg|From Kivas Fajo's collection ( ) File:Roman_bust.jpg|From Kivas Fajo's collection ( ) File:Ferenginar_bird.jpg|Ferenginar bird statue ( ) File:Ferenginar_mammal.jpg|Ferenginar statue ( ) Creature statue in Ishka's home.jpg|Ferenginar statue ( ) File:Hipparchus_Galileo_Copernicus.jpg|Galileo Galilei, Nicolaus Copernicus and Hipparchus ( ) File:Freud's_desk_statue.jpg|Statue on Freud's desk ( ) File:Horgahn.jpg|Horga'hn ( ) File:Jesus_Christ.jpg|Jesus Christ ( ) File:Kahless_shrine.jpg|Kahless ( ) File:Katric_Ark.jpg|On a Katric ark ( ) File:M-113_fish_statue.jpg|M-113 statue ( ) File:M-113_sculpture.jpg|M-113 statue ( ) File:M-113_sphinx.png|M-113 statue ( ) File:Napoléon_Bonaparte_bust.jpg|Napoléon Bonaparte bust ( ) File:Pah-wraith_statue.jpg|Pah-wraith holding statue ( ) File:Zefram_Cochrane_Statue,_Singularity.jpg|Zefram Cochrane ( ) See also * Statue External link * fr:Sculpture Category:Art